Going for the Gold
by Chester91
Summary: Axel is everything that a person would ever want. Articulate, handsome, romantic. So what's the deal? Did Roxas not want him anymore? Whatever it was, Axel was willing to go the whole mile and find out, whether it meant gold or failure.
1. Chapter 1

I've been restraining myself from making fifty stories at once. This story is a little more like me (rude). Oh, and please don't feel offended by this stuff; I just wanted to make Axel sound really opinionative so don't mind some of his opinions. Opinions are **always **appreciated, yes?

Disclaimers: AA, pet shop of horrors, Babies R us, dane cook (the heist/monkey joke) Alexander myth (?), american dream, and requiem for a dream. Oh, and kingdom hearts. Duh.

_Axel's Point of View_

* * *

I've been having a seriously hard time with life. Why? Cause I fucking suck at it.

To put it bluntly.

I'm about nineteen right now. People my age bug the hell out of me. And that is, my dear children, because of all their fucking sickeningly cute dreams they have. I swear, it's like they have stars in their eyes. _Oh, I'm going to become a doctor and get married and have two kids, one girl and one boy, of course, and live to a grand old age, and then get buried in some dusty old cemetery until my insides rot._ Okay, maybe I added the last part, but the rest is true, I swear. Oh, and did I mention it already? I swear a lot if you haven't noticed. But who gives a damn anyway. Some people like to cuss, some people eat their weight in chocolate, and some are psychos who kill people cause they feel like it. So sue me cause I'm expressive. I fucking dare you.

You wanna hear about my dreams? Yeah, about that, I don't have any. I'm sorry that I disappointed you so early in the game. But I _do_ have a job. I work at Cutesy Pets 4 You. Just pull the goddamn trigger already. Like I don't already deal cutesy shit to deal with, let's add some fluffy rabbits and vicious cats.

I'll tell you one thing, though, and that is that I absolutely hate snakes. Back sometime in my late childhood, I was walking home with some friend (whose name is escaping my memory) after school. We'd just learned about Greece and Rome. That meant Alexander the Sexy too. I'm kidding. I don't remember his whole name; let's just call him Lexy. A mixture of Alexander and Sexy. Lexy was my idol immediately after I heard about him. He had everything that anyone could have wanted. Fame? _Check._ Eternal Glory? _Check._ Riches? _Check_. Lots of chicks lining up for him? _Fuck yes…I mean Check. _ Then my asshole of a friend told me about how he was born. His mom apparently made lovey time with a snake. I know what you're thinking. Are you stupid? That's just some strange superstition (alliteration baby!). In my defense, I was like nine or something and didn't know better. So get of my back. Now you're probably wondering why I still don't like snakes. That is simply because every time I see on of those slithery bitches I imagine it going up some chick's love spot. Yeah, it's gross. Disgusting, filthy, vulgar, unpleasant, nasty. If you want any more words I suggest you go and look through a thesaurus.

This leads me to another point and that is that I didn't follow the goddamn American Dream shit and go to college. That is, the American Dream of my age that I have previously mentioned. I'll answer it before you even have a chance to ask me. Could you seriously imagine me at college? A bum, sure, but some college student? No offense to all you collegers, but I can confidently say that I have no place there. Then again, I don't think Cutesy Pets 4 You is that much better.

So here I am. The only person that was employed for the job other than my manager. I feel so very special. I think it's a mixture of who'd actually want to work here and cause this dinky shop doesn't get that much service. Which leaves a lot of Axel time. Or Axel and Aerith time. I call it double AA time. Like Alcoholics Anonymous and like AA batteries. Both have their very important uses. Anyways, Aerith is my manager. I think she's like the fricking symbol of what this store represents. Complete utter almost I wanna puke Cuteness. However, she's also the nicest chick you'll ever see. She almost makes me feel bad when I cuss or flick off the customers when they leave. Almost.

She's also the granddaughter of the guy who started this joint. She worships the animals here almost as much as her grandpop. Well, I've never seen him before, but you gotta hear her talk about him sometimes. The other day, I was resting at the cash register and she was going on and on and fucking on about him. _"Oh, Axel, you know my grandfather? Well, he's so adorable. Yesterday he got out of the shower and forgot to wash out the shampoo! He was so embarrassed; he said he was just so excited when he heard I was coming to visit him. Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard?"_ Yeah, now I'm going to go puke my innards out in that corner of there. See you in five.

Don't get me wrong, I like Aerith, but when she talks about that damn grandpop of hers…I mean, if she loves him so much why doesn't she just get hitched with him in Las Vegas? Then she can go wash his hair…ew, that is fucking …ew. Is that considered incest? The mental picture won't go away, how peachy.

Back to the shop of hell. Man, wouldn't be so awesome if this was like the Pet Shop of Horrors? And there'd be this real bitchy customer who'd I'd be like '_Ma'am, I have the **perfect** pet for you'. _Then I'd hand them the man-eating plant that would awake at night to eat. And by eat I mean someone. Like the bitchy customer.

Currently I'm sitting at the cash register (no big surprise) cause otherwise I'd have to help the shoppers. A major no-no. More than half of the time the customer includes a kid that takes forever to pick the damn pet and even by the end the kid isn't even satisfied with it and starts a tantrum. That's when my handy headphones come into play. Poor Aerith has to deal with the squirt. After the monster is pacified, they come up to me where I'll pleasantly smile at the parent of the demon. I'll politely tell them the price and while they rummage through their purses or wallets, I'd stick my tongue out at the kid. I like to call it my personal sticking it to the man, or rather child.

Last time I did it the mother caught me in the act and started to rant about how she'd never come back here because of the _awful_ service. It's times like theses where I can tell how the kid got so bitchy. The only bad part is that Aerith is like a mommy. A nice mommy, but a mommy that can give one hell of a lecture. One would think that my job would be endanger, but we all know she'd never fire me. It's my irresistibility. But, in all seriousness, she was so close to shoving soap down my throat. She can be crazy. She went up to me and said _"Open wide. Bon appétit."_ If it wasn't for my reflexes my mouth would have tasted like soap to this very day.

So you've learned a lot about me. Or at least as much as I'm gonna tell you. Or what? You wanna know my fucking favorite color? I'll give you a hint; it's in the rainbow.

Another thing, which you may have just realized, is that I can be a prick. But, hey, who isn't at some point or another? Just cause I'm really sarcastic and cool doesn't mean that you can just fling accusations at me. We're not monkeys here who fling poop at each other. We're _people_. And people don't fling things at others. Except love.

See? I can be romantic. I'm the whole fucking package.

Now this is another topic that I bet you're all yacking your heads off about. Am I single? That's a debatable topic, really. I'm a sweet package, so why did Roxas all of the sudden decide that he doesn't want to be with me? Hell if I know. I'm not mad, no sireee. I'd like to know why, am I not good enough for his highness. Yeah, but I'm cool with it. His loss. Yup. Bitch.

"Axel, can you stop squeezing the snake?"

I look down at my hand, on which a snake rested, wrapping its tail around my fingers. "What is that _thing_ doing on my hand?" I tensely asked. Calm down. Don't think about it. It's … a rubber …thing that somehow got between my fingers. That's it.

"Well… you were spacing out so I thought it'd be okay…" Aerith knew that I hated snakes and was waiting for an explosion. "We got a new order of hamsters today. They're dwarf hamsters and they fit on the palm of your hand!"

"Oh…" I gulped. "…that's nice." What were we talking about again? Damn short attention span. I felt something cool around my elbow. It was kinda nice on my relatively warm skin. Wait…what is something cool doing on my arm? "SHIIIIT!"

Mount Axel has just erupted. Please evacuate in a orderly fashion.

* * *

This was such a stretch from what I usually write. Longer than usual as well. So please **GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS. I **wanna know if this way of writing is interesting..or something. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Found a new title, hopefully it'll fit in right.

* * *

"So I might not be perfect. Whoopey-fucking doo. But does that mean he can just ditch me like a can of tomato sauce?" 

"I hear ya," A large, pleasantly plump, woman replied. "My husband thinks I should go on a diet. He says I eat too much. I? He's the one who chugs beer all the time!"

I was here in some elevator speaking to some woman who probably did need a diet. I'd keep that to myself though. Otherwise, she'd most likely sit on me. I guess she thought that I was stupid or confused or something because she continued without an answer from me. Which I was formulating in my head. Whatever, you just lost the best fucking reply you'd ever get in your whole life, but hey, no biggie.

She leaned in as if that'd make it more dramatic and said, "Beer is extra fattening, you know."

Holy shit. I didn't know that. When the hell did that happen? Why was I not informed? It's people like her that give beer a bad name. Let's finish up this conversation with a kick. "That's why marijuana is better. It makes you super thin, but still gives you that boost you need to go through the day!" Fuck, I should be a spokesperson for marijuana. I'd be selling that shit by the barrel. "Don't you agree?"

The woman suddenly looked like she just had stroke and stepped back from me. Yeah, respect my damn personal bubble. "You haven't tried it have you?" Man, you're looking at me as if I've committed murder.

"Well…what do you define as tried?" Take that, sucker. This woman had no balls (which she shouldn't), but got at of there as fast as …I don't really know. But it was pretty damn fast. Faster that I would have given credit for. I didn't even see the door open cause her fat ass was immediately blocking it, trying to get away from me. That just goes to show you that you should never underestimate someone.

For the record, I have never smoked in my entire life. I have lit a few for others, but it never attracted me. It wasn't very classy-looking, and you know that I'm one classy guy. Alcohol, on the other hand, is a very dear friend. Just like my pal hang over. However, Mister Condom is my bestest friend and will always be. Oh, and his middle name is Flavored. Guess what his first name is.

You're probably wondering where I'm heading. That's cause an elevator has got to lead to somewhere. The only thing is what does a person like me doing in an elevator? This current elevator is leading me closer to where my …ex-boyfriend resides. Yes, I know, I said ex. As in not together. So I'm gonna let you all in on a little secret. This is how we first met and how we ended. It all happened in Cutesy Pets 4 You.

---

This was about a year ago and I was unfortunately in service back then. Aerith had just hired me. That was when I started to flirt with her a little. Back then I liked girls a lot. Still do, but not as much as then. I'll be honest with you, your orientation says what you want in a person. Guys are usually rougher and you can be a little more flexible with what you say. For example, you can call them fatass and they won't take it as personal as a girl would in most cases. Also you can share clothes.

Let's begin with my first and only girlfriend. Larxene. She was a hellcat. The times I had with her…they were definitely…Let's just say that Larxene is a little bit of a sadist and something else. The exact same as I had been. That equaled pure unadulterated kinkiness. It started when I was fifteen and ended around when high school did. You're thinking that it's absolutely horrible that we did that kind of stuff when we were only fifteen. I'd have to agree with you, but we didn't. That first year, it was only fleeting touches and gentle kisses. The normal high school routine. In the middle of junior year, we were at her house watching a movie. Her parents had conveniently been away at…where was it again? Her parents were gone so often that it's hard to remember every place. Her home was like my second one. Whenever they were gone I'd be there.

I just want to say this before I continue. Larxene and I are still close friends. Hell, we even have sleepovers when she feels lonely. I will tell you that what happened next was completely and totally my fault. I accept all responsibility. But if that damn piece of popcorn had not fallen in my lap and if she had not of reached, we wouldn't have gotten so far as we did. Oh, and maybe it was some of those damn hormones that everyone talks about. I was a horny kid, and now I'm a horny adult. I'll just keep blaming the hormones.

So after that day we got more and more curious. More and more daring. If I tried to tell you all the things we did, I bet you'd be either scratching your head in confusion or stuffing lemons in your eyes.

To get back to the point, I met Roxas while I was still dating Larxene. I'm not sure if it could be called dating, or rather friends with benefits. In senior year it turned to less talking and more doing. And you know what I mean when I say doing. Pervert.

However, I never cheated on Larxene. Not even once. And I gotta tell you, it was damn tempting. I liked Larxene and enjoyed our "doing and less talking" routine, but I was getting curious about other things. Like guys. It kinda gradually happened, it wasn't like I got out of the shower one day and said, "heyyyy". At first, I started to pay more attention to guys rather than girls. Little things, really, like how they acted and gestured.

Anywhos, a certain day at the shop, a c_ertain_ someone came in. You can probably guess who it is. Otherwise you're an idiot. Just kidding…not.

To cut to the chase, we hit it off. It was like high school all over again. I was back to being a nobody who would be lucky to get a kiss on the first date and had to watch every little thing that came out of my mouth.

It was hell.

Roxas _did_ get open and relaxed, otherwise I wouldn't have been talking about the 'room at the end' situation. Isn't it how it is with all couples? You always get irritated at the littlest things the other did. It didn't matter if it was an accident or something that didn't even directly affect you. It's all because no matter how perfect a couple is, it can't and won't last. Perfect is _boring._ That and make-up sex isn't bad either.

I reached the front door with its chipped green paint and rusty handle. I was about to clasp the handle when a thought struck me. Wait, was it a thought? Man, it felt a lot larger than that. The door fuzzed out and I couldn't clearly open my eyes. I peeked under the edge of my eyelid to see the floor lying with me. Or was it me? The lights dimmed and my eyes finally shut as I sluggishly wrapped my arm on my head.

---

"Yes, I know. You don't have to be telling me this. Yeah? _I got the message._ Bye."

I felt something warm and heavy resting on me. I faintly opened my eyes. I didn't want to be fully awake yet. I saw a blanket laid out on me. A comfy, beige sofa under me. I knew this place. It was the only place in this world I had ever been comfortable and happy in. It had this old-fashioned look to it, large, billowy curtains on the windows and faded colors adorning every inch of the apartment. I _loved_ this place.

I looked over at the fireplace. We had always sat around it while I would heighten the fire and Roxas would try to stop me. I came upon the mantle and was surprised. A picture sat in the exact middle. It was of us when we went to this castle where everything was upside down. Roxas didn't like it very much, he was such a square. I remember that I had pulled him aside from the tour and we sat behind one of the flipped over lamps. I then whispered to him that, "one day, we'll get a house just like this."

I'm such a sweetheart. Or so my aunt tells me.

I didn't know why that picture was still up or why I was here, in his place, but I was damn happy.

"Axel?" Roxas anxiously asked. I didn't notice him come in.

I tried to act cool. "Hey…what's up?"

He was trying too. "Well…I went grocery shopping and I find you knocked out on my doorstep."

"What was it?"

"Pardon?"

"The thing that hit me."

"It was…" He seemed to be stalling. "me."

He might have noticed my eyes straining because he immediately rushed in saying, "I didn't see who it was so I got a little freaked out."

"So what was it?" I asked again. I knew Roxas had always been freaked out about salespeople.

"A melon."

I placed my hand on my head and roamed through my hair to find the spot. I cringed when my hand found it. Yeah, it must have been a pretty big one.

He must have been feeling sorry cause he pushed out a bag behind him. "I …went to the movie store too and …do you want to watch a movie?"

---

Why I was there, I couldn't remember. As I sat on the couch and Roxas on the rocking chair, I didn't think about it. I could have asked why we had fallen apart or if this meant we were friends. But I didn't. I might now know today or ever, but it was worth it if I could keep the feeling I had as Roxas passed a bowl brimming with popcorn to me.


End file.
